Maria goes to the king of pop concert to perform with him
by pyrusdracula09
Summary: In this fiction story Maria gets to meet her favorite singer Michael the king of pop it will explain how he is helping her not be shy with her hidden talent which is singing also in the story Brendy Chi comes out of nowhere starts attacking her but he won't let anything happen to Rei's daughter in a way he cares about her but he does take Maria on tours he knows that she can do it
1. Foward

Forward

This story explains of how she met her favorite singer Michael Jackson and gets to perform with him and meeting new people when she does goes on tour.

The story talks about who she meets and how Maria reacts to different situations but the king of pop helps her a lot and know she is new to it.

Maria is a college that she gets shy meeting other students but she always never liked Brendy Chi she always picked on her since Middle School.

In a way she was a bully to her and Maria not like it at all you can say Brendy Chi is a person that you do not want to be around with.

No one understood Maria in the story because she always different from the other students and people around her from time to time she has always liked to write to hide her singing talent she being careful of how she used to that hidden talent.

This will let you experience her life and how Maria felt but she does try to fit in and not to be shy around others but she does struggle with it a lot and not be nervous to do stuff that she wants to do.

Maria has somewhat difficult life but she does try to make it better but at least that she is the quiet type and just wants to have someone to be there to be around with which is hard for her to do.

At least she careful of what she does and she learns of how to handle different things are handled but she does help set up while Michael and helps Maria to learn new things that she has never knew before.

Maria did turn down her dream job and stayed with Michael and being able to get to know him and learn about what he likes to do in his spear time and be to job shadow him.

Maria wonders why she is being followed which does make her wonder about it but she does go to her parents if she's having trouble about it.

She wonders about why does Brendy Chi is after her for what reason but it can never be good and how she can try to defend herself if Chi does attack her?

Maria does hang out with her friend Luna that she has known since they were kids in the past at least she can always be with her.

The parents do care about their daughter safety they want what is best for her they only want Maria to be safe and not get hurt.

The story only has a lot of details and you can know of what happens to Maria since she does try to have someone to care for her


	2. Chapter 1: The Start

Maria goes to the king of pop's concert to perform with him

**This is based off of the king of pop**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the king of pop but I do own Maria.**

**Preface: The year is 2012 and the king of pop is alive and he sent one girl backstage pass so she can meet him in person but Maria won't stay long the bodyguards makes her stay enjoy the story.**

**Chapter 1: The Start**

It all started when the king of pop was looking up his fans online to see which ones he wants to come to see him in concert his wife came to check up on her one and only husband "Are you ok Michael?" As when his wife asked.

"I'm fine I am just looking up some of my fans online to see who has not been to my concerts yet it has to be someone new that I have never met before." As Michael Joseph Jackson answered.

His wife helped him. "How about this one she has never been to any of your concerts before." His wife said to her husband. Michael Jackson was looking one of the girl's talent show at one of the college that she goes to.

"Wow she sings well maybe I should have her perform with me it looked like she had singing lessons she sounds great maybe I should visit the college that she's at." When as Michael Joseph Jackson replied.

The wife liked that cause her husband cared about his fans showing that he really cares about them he still has three kids they do raise them well he does want his children to have a good future but he is glad to be around to watch them grow up and be there for the woman he does love and will keep her safe from anyone that wants to come close to hurt his lover or kids.

Meanwhile at college Maria just had got done with one of her classes doing writing she plans to follow her career of being the first person to publish one of her stories that she has been working on.

One of her friends came to check on her. "Hey Maria are you alright?" Jane asked to make sure she is doing alright. As when she looked up and answered her question. "Yes I'm fine why do you ask Jane?" Maria had answered her one and only question.

"That's good to know plus the talent show tryouts are soon are you going to do it?" Jane Williams replied when she spoke to make sure that she says yes to it. Maria had to think about it first then she finally answered.

"Sure but I'll go after my other class or after school." Maria said as she left for her second class that has which keeps her really busy but sometimes she never she speaks up for anything unless she has to but she doesn't Maria don't try to, the girl is a very shy person that don't have many friends.

When she got done with her second class and school was over she decided to sneak away from the talent show tryouts but the king of pop is there watching it he sees her sneaking away from it his bodyguards to get the girl he wanted to know why the young girl was sneaking away for what reason is she nervous or shy but whatever the reason he speaks to her about it.

"What's going on?" Maria asked when his bodyguards has her she doesn't know what to do about it. "Don't worry you're not in trouble I just want to know is why do you sneak away from the talent show tryouts are you shy or nervous something like that?" As Michael Jackson answered and hoping to get a response back from her just wonder about it.

Maria had to think about her answer before answering the king of pop's question that he just asked her then she finally spoke. "Yes I'm shy sometimes I get a little scared but I don't mean to sneak away it just happens I just like to keep my talent hidden." Maria replied to him and his bodyguards did let her go so she can explain to the king of pop about it.

The king of pop is glad she told him he does want her to at least try to tryout to see if she can sing and dance. "I did watch your talent show that you did last year at the college that you are at now and I think you're talented girl maybe I would like to have you to perform with me." Michael Jackson said but the young girl had to think about it sometimes she will get nervous but not always she does try to avoid it.

Maria finally answered "I don't know if I will be any good but I can try to perform with you." When as she replied to his comment or question he knew that the girl was not the screaming fans when they see someone famous like him so he can trust her. He knows that she is very kind person and really cares about others and never think about herself than others that will think about her so the time passed by and sure enough he sent her a backstage pass so she can go to the backstage until he needs the girl to perform with him.

She did stay still and very clam about it the young girl does like to listen to the people that tells her what she can do and not but she had sometime to time about her friends that Maria knows for a very long time they were kids when they met still have a good friendship going between them but she was thinking if it was a job or career that was going inside of her mind even though she sings but she wonders what to think about it but she has a hard time controlling what appears to her mind so she decided to hang out with her friend that she knows since the past.

As she hangs out with her friend she wonders that she will become a novelist to follow her career that she plan to be when she gets done with college she just likes to write stories a lot in the open time that she has Maria was never good at drawing but the girl is good at writing and she hopes that one day she will get her stories published as a book for the young kids that are in elementary and middle school but it will be good fiction for them to read so she will keep following her main career choice that young Maria has set out for herself.

Maria just like to spend her time with her friends so they can catch up on things that they do talk about that are based on the same topic so after they talk she decide to keep writing her story that the girl kept working on hopefully she can get it done then start a new one but the concert was starting so she had to go to it and she had her backstage pass with her they let her go through she stayed behind stage until he needed her.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Maria preforms with the king of pop**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the king of pop but I do own Maria**

**Preface: From the last chapter where the king of pop chooses Maria to perform with him will she sneaks away or will she stay? Enjoy the chapter.**

Maria watched the king of pop perform and she wonders how if she will be good as him, the thing with Maria that the girl took dance lessons at the dance camp that she was at so she tried to keep up with hi dancing she will be a little nervous at first but the girl will get the hang of it.

Maria's father Rei Kazekage made sure that she didn't do thing that she pays attention to him and that his daughter doesn't think about sneaking away, he knows his only daughter can sing so Maria should never hide it Rei wants her to share the talent she has hidden inside of her for a long time the last time Mara ever sang was in Middle and High school before she started to write the stories.

The king of pop will know when he needs his daughter but she does pay attention to him while he is busy performing seeing that it is sometimes can be hard or easy it depends on how she looks at it in her own way but sometimes the girl wondered is why sneak away from doing something that she like the question appeared in her mind like… "Do I sneak away cause I'm shy or nervous but why do I keep it hidden what is it that I'm afraid of doing it?" As she thought to herself and wonders why she can't figure out but as long she tries that's all that matters to her is by not being afraid if you like doing something then you just do it and follow that same choice it can lead her to good and better things.

Maria is glad that her father made sure she stayed but she is looking at the singer that is performing something else came into her mind… "Is this my destiny to perform in front all of these people or is it to be a novelist that writes stories?" She only kept it to her mind and not actually saying it while her dad was there.

The young girl is glad to be there so she can see what it takes to be just like him but somehow she will always hide it so one can ever know about more of her hidden talent so far but why does she do it for what reason whatever the reason it can be good or bad of how she looks at it but it can mean anything of how they also look at it.

Michael Jackson is glad to her working for him he knows that she will do well the young girl will work hard and will do her best to follow his ways but the king of pop will be her mentor to guide her in the right direction and yet he can never figure out of how she gets nervous but soon he will know but for now he is busy with his songs Rei made sure that his daughter doesn't go anywhere else.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Michael meets Maria's father**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rei but I do own the daughter.**

**Preface: In the last chapter Maria got to see Michael to perform but now soon he will meet her parents.**

Maria is at home with her father Rei Kazekage it has been a while since his daughter ever got the chance to see her mother that died giving birth to Maria and yet they still miss her very much.

Michael noticed that Maria left something behind after the concert had ended so he went to their place to return it to Rei's daughter and knocked on the door the father answered the door.

"Hello can I help you with something?" As when Rei asked Michael because he is curious about it Michael finally answered "Yes your daughter left a locket after the concert may I return it to her?" Michael .Joseph Jackson answered Rei let him in and he went to show the king of pop Maria's room.

As when he entered Maria's room and saw her working on one of her stories she was writing about something as Michael went to her and asked "Hi Maria what are you working on?" He asked because Michael is wondering about it she finally answered him "I'm writing about anime fiction story that I am into." Maria replied to him.

"You seem very talented it but you left something behind after you left the concert." Michael said to the girl "I did not know that I left something behind sometimes it happens but not always." Maria responded as Michael handed her locket that she left at the concert.

"Thank you it was a gift from my mother I did not know I left it behind at your concert." Maria said as she put the locket back on her neck again so that way she will never loose it.

"You're welcome I figured that I should return it to you but next time don't leave it behind but how would you like to work for me part time?" Michael Jackson asked hoping that Maria would give him an answer back from her.

"That would be great I hope my father would let me go with you but I still get nervous around other people that I have never met before." Maria answered him and the king of pop noticed that she is shy but he will help her to get over it.

Rei likes that idea about his daughter having a part time job it could be good for her that she will get to do and he knows that the girl will not mess it up of it.

Michael Jackson went home but at least he knows that Maria can work for him and gain new experiences and meeting new people that she has never known before but he will guide her so she won't feel afraid or nervous about it.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Brendy chi picks a fight with Maria Kazekage **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Brendy chi but I do own the Kazekage.**

**Preface: In the last chapter Michael Joseph Jackson returned Maria's locket that she left behind from the concert but now her rival Brendy chi wants to pick a fight with the Kazekage will Brendy chi beat her up or will Maria's father help her? You have to read to find out what happens.**

She thought that she was safe outside but then all the sudden out of nowhere Brendy chi grabbed the girl. "I'll teach you a lesson when you start to sing." As she said that as a threat she punched Maria on her shoulder but didn't fight back at all.

The girl didn't know what to do she just let it happen as long she don't fight back and just let it be.

"Leave me alone Brendy chi I never did anything to you." Maria said as she is getting beat up from her. "I know that you are easy to beat up cause you don't do anything." Brendy chi replied as she keeps hurting her.

Her father Rei comes out and gets Brendy chi off his daughter. "Stay off of my daughter and you better stay away from her." As when Rei responded as he helped his child back up.

Brendy chi left but she will be back later to keep hurting her then the bully was finally gone Rei stayed with his daughter but he took her inside that way she can get better he does hate when his daughter gets beat up.

The father laid Maria down on her bed he wants her to lay still until she feels better then she can go hang out with her friends he does care about her.

"Dad I didn't do anything to Brendy chi why did she beat me up?" Maria asked because she is confused about what happen.

"I don't know kiddo but you should take it easy until you get better then you can hang out with your friend Luna Uzumaki." As when Rei answered as he wants her to get well again.

"I understand dad I'll try to get better." When as Maria said she likes having her dad around he left and let her to get better.

Maria is starting to get better slowly but it will take sometime for her to get better but she is trying to she hopes that no one sees her all beat up.

The year passes and Maria is finally better and she is hanging out with her friend Luna Uzumaki they have been friends since preschool they haven't seen each other since then but since both girls goes to the same school they can hang out more often.

They talked about things of what happen in their life and how they like the school that their at now the two girls did catch up on those topics and Maria went home.

The king of pop is wondering about what happen to Maria but she should at least try to stand up for herself if she gets picked on by Brendy chi.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Michael checks on Maria**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the king of pop but I do own Maria**

**Preface: From the last chapter Maria got beat up from Brendy chi and Rei helped his daughter but at least he knows that she is alright now. Enjoy the chapter.**

It was morning and Michael decided to check on Maria to see of how she is doing since he last saw her because he is concern about Rei's daughter he just want to be sure that she is doing alright.

The king of pop came to the house Rei opened the door and he told Michael that Maria is upstairs.

Rei showed him Maria's room then went back downstairs the king of pop entered her room he saw her writing a story about something but at least he knew that she was alright.

"Maria what are you working on?" As when the king of pop asked because he never saw her write before "Just a random story but it's just a hobby that I like doing in my free time why do you ask?" Maria answered his question.

"No reason I have never seen you write anything before but I came over to see if you are alright." Michael said but maybe he can help her to get rid of her fear of being shy to hide a talent "I'm fine but thanks for checking up on me." Maria responded.

Michael left but he will see her at the concert her father came upstairs to check on his daughter "How are you kiddo?" As when her father Rei asked "I'm fine dad." When as his daughter Maria answered him.

Rei gets Maria ready to go to the concert but soon he will let her go on tours with the king of pop.

The father took his daughter to the concert and she kept the backstage pass so she can watch Michael perform but someday Michael will teach her how not to be afraid of her talent.

Maria stayed behind stage and she hopes that she will be good as him someday but at least her father is with her which is a good thing she will need the help.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Maria sees her mother's spirit in the mirror **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hinata but I do own Maria**

**Preface: From chapter 5 the king of pop came and checked on Maria but soon he will teach Maria new ways not to be shy but when she is at home something supernatural happens for the first time which has never happen to her how will she handle it or will her father think she is nuts? Enjoy the chapter.**

Rei talked to his daughter then to go lay down Maria is alone in her room then all the sudden she saw something or someone in the mirror the girl didn't know how to react to it but she startled for a while.

The spirit went in her mirror it got clear then she saw her mother as a spirit but she is a ghost.

"Maria I am here and you have gotten older from when I gave birth to you." When as Hinata said from staying in the mirror to communicate with her daughter.

"Mom is that really you or am I just seeing things?" Maria asked she was surprised about her mother being a spirit.

The spirit of her mother had to think about how she can be human again to be with her family and be there for Maria also with her husband.

"Yes it is me Maria but only as a spirit and how is your father?" Hinata replied to her daughter to her question but she still misses Maria a lot not since the day she gave birth.

The mother hopes that she can be with them but as long she's a spirit she looks out for the ones that she loves.

Night had fallen into a deep peaceful quiet there was no noise of any kind and the father is busy so he don't know of what's going on of who she was talking to in her room at least he thinks about his wife.

Hinata is glad that she is doing well and that the daughter is busy with college but there is no reason to hide anything if she wants to do.

Then for no reason the elder's decided to let her to go back to them as a human and they gave her longer life so she can be with them and be there for her daughter.

When she came back to life Hinata is wearing the same clothes that she died in then walked up to Maria and hugged her for the first time the daughter hugged her back.

Rei came upstairs and saw his wife like he saw a ghost but she was no longer a ghost that Hinata is fully human he came into her room and glad that she is back.

Both parents left Maria's room and went downstairs and that their together with each other Rei and his wife hold hands and that they do care about one another their eyes sparkled he told her about what happen so far when she was not around but that could change soon as time goes on.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The king of pop meets Rei's wife**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the king of pop but I do own Maria**

**Preface: In the last chapter Hinata came back to be with her family soon he will have Maria to come and perform with him will she hide or go with him? Enjoy the story.**

Morning came and Maria is outside writing the king of pop saw her as he walked up to her then talked to her. "Hi how did you know where I was at?" As when Maria asked.

"Your dad told me on the day before and you can call me Michael is my father." The king of pop replied to her. "Ok I understand so what brings you here?" When as Maria responded to him of his comment that he said to her.

"To talk to you Maria about why do you hide your talent singing?" As when Michael Jackson replied to Maria of the comment. "I get shy around new things and decided to hide it." Maria said back to him.

"There is no reason to be shy if you like doing anything Maria you are very talented girl don't let anyone tell you different." King of pop replied to her knowing that she can try to be herself if she want to.

Maria is glad that the king of pop a nice person that won't think differently about her and gets to perform with him.

He knows she is a special need that has a disability won't let anything happen to her doesn't know what kind of disability she has.

Hinata doesn't know who her daughter is talking to she came outside and saw the king of pop.

He decided to meet her mom and told her everything that happen she understood about it.

She is glad that Hinata got to meet him then went back inside and she stayed with her husband.

'Your mother seems nice Maria but maybe sometime you can meet my brothers that I was a part of the Jackson 5." As when the king of pop had responded to her.

"I would like that Michael." Maria answered she only heard of the Jackson 5 just on the radio before.

Michael Jackson left he will come next week to take her so she can meet them he knows that the girl never does anything wrong.

Maria went for a walk alone she had nothing to do but she wasn't safe mysterious sneak up behind her and covered her mouth so the girl can't speak.

She struggled to get loose but Maria had no luck but he keeps her in his hold she is trapped with no hope of getting loose.

"mmmhp." was the only thing that she could say but he keeps her mouth covered he took her a way.

They are at his hideout he tied her up on the chair with her hands behind it ties it tight duct taped her shut Maria can't do anything she only struggled to move but can't nothing happen.

"Mmhp?" she wonders what he will do with her the person had Maria "You're not going anywhere." He said to her knowing she can't escape.

"Mmmhp." she can say but the girl can't get loose but nothing. "You can struggle all you want but no one can find you girl." As when he replied to the girl but he calls her parents.

She keeps struggling to speak but the young girl stays tied up her parents answered they wondered why their daughter has not come back yet.

"Who is this?" Rei asked he is concerned about what's going on? "I have your daughter." The kidnapper responded as he keeps her tied up.

"Let her go." Rei answered but he gets worried about his daughter. "No she will stay as my captive." As he answered to the father.

"If you hurt her then I will harm you." As when Rei said he cares about Maria.

She struggled to talk but the girl only hope that he doesn't think about hurting her. "I don't plan to just yet." Kidnapper replied but he made sure that she hasn't gotten loose.

"Mmmhp." Maria responded she struggled to get free but she can't she looked around try to see what she can find to get loose with.

"I will call the police." Rei answered to him but he is concerned about her.

The kidnapper held a gun to her head while she's tied up. "Mhp?" she don't know what is going on "If you call them I will kill her." As he said as a threat to Rei about it.

"No don't kill her I won't call the police just don't hurt my daughter." Rei replied and never called them.

"Good come and find her if you want your daughter back." He responded but kept Maria as his hostage so the father can look for his daughter.

"Mmmhp." Maria gets afraid of him but she hopes that she won't get hurt.

Both hanged up the phone but he keeps the girl helpless with no one to get loose. "You better keep still kid." He said but she refuse to listen to him.

Rei goes alone to find Maria as soon he found the hideout he knocks out the person that took her. "Mmhp?" she sees her dad but the young girl can't talk.

The father goes to his child he unties and un tape her she hugged him and he took her home.

"Thanks dad I got scared when he captured me." Maria said as her voice was filled with fear. "You're welcome kiddo it will be alright I'm here." Rei replied to her to calm his daughter down get rid of her fear.

Rei and Maria are home but she went upstairs to work on her story Hinata is glad that their daughter is not harmed.

The parents decided to check on the daughter and saw her writing on stories again but as long she is safe that's all they care about. Maria is glad to see them and the girl felt protected.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Maria visit Luna**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Luna but I do own Maria**

**Preface: In chapter seven Maria got captured by someone new but Rei came to get her safe but she is going to see her friend Luna. Will Maria see her friend or will she stay home? Read of what happens next.**

It was morning Rei and Hinata takes Maria to her friend Luna's place her parents will be back later to pick her up. She is glad that she is with her close friend they talked and caught up on things.

Luna likes having her as a friend and they always hang out when they can when both girls can as long their not busy with any college homework.

Maria's parents came to get their daughter and took her home cause it was going to be dark soon at least Maria got the chance to see her friend.

At home she went upstairs to her bedroom and started to work on more of her story but it will take her a while to get it done someday she will get her story published if she gets done with it.

Maria thinks about what she wants to do for her new story that she wants to do but she has to think about it first before the young girl starts to do it.

She finally figured of what she wants to write about so she started to give it a title first and just kept going with it Maria is into it a lot her parents stay downstairs until if they need to talk to their daughter.

The night came clear as dark from when the sun went away and both parents went to bed the girl did the same.

But their right about one thing that she should never hide her talent it gave her more time to think about what to do with her life.

It was morning and Maria went to college 'because she does need her degree first before she wants to get a job as a novelist.

Teachers did gave Maria some homework to do it was the end of the day and she started to walk home from her class.

Maria made it home safe the young girl went inside and went to her bedroom to start working on the homework and she got it done.

The king of pop went to pick up their daughter because she is working for him but only part-time but he did promise her that she will meet his brothers.

Rei and Hinata did let their daughter go with him and he leave with her so they went to meet his brother and sister.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Maria gets to meet the king of pop's brother and sister then performs with king of pop**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Jackson family but I do own Maria.**

**Preface: From the last chapter she got to hang out with her friend then went to school. Will she gets shy? Or will she run away? Enjoy reading this chapter.**

As the king of pop took her to his place where his brother and sister are at but he won't let anything happen to her.

He walks with her and the king of pop sees them the girl followed but she has no idea what to say but he helped her to get over it and Maria felt less nervous.

Tito came out and meet the girl that is working with his brother and she met him at least she got to meet his brothers and sister.

The king of pop knew that she will never give up on anything and this time the young girl will not hide her talent from the last time that they talked.

They had to leave and went to go to the concert and they went on stage and he help her to learn his dance moves before they had to perform he is behind stage teaching Maria it.

She did get it right and didn't mess up on any of it he can trust the girl then he went on stage just until he needs her.

She stayed behind stage watching him at least he helped her to do it step by step of how to do it, the girl thought to herself and she will do her best the king of pop do have her with him.

The young girl watched him as he performs his songs Maria stayed behind stage and hopes that she will be good as him.

As long Rei's daughter doesn't try to hide her talent but she wasn't nervous this time then she will do fine with it.

The song was over at least the king of pop can trust her to be at his concert and get to work with him it made the young girl feel special and she did enjoy doing it, Maria is behind stage and he may need her later on with his next song.


End file.
